Naruto unlimited STYLE!
by NarutoLemons
Summary: Thirty five year old Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki looked out over the barren wasteland that had once been Konoha. He was all that remained of the once great and powerful village hidden in the leaves.he beat akatsuki & was allowed to time travel.


_**Naruto - Unlimited**_

_Prologue..._

_Thirty five year old Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki looked out over the barren wasteland that had once been Konoha. He was all that remained of the once great and powerful village hidden in the leaves. Scattered around his battered form was the bodies of all the Akatsuki members, including Pien, their sub-leader and Madara Uchiha, their true leader and puppet master. He had finally beaten them all but at a heavy price...all his friends...everyone he had ever cared for were now dead._

_His long black trench coat with crimson and orange flames flapped in the winds along with his thickly braided ponytail. He wore black cargo pants with many pockets to hold his spare weapons and storage scrolls, his feet covered with black combat boots and torso covered with a black mesh netting muscle shirt that showed off his hard toned muscles and the numerous scars he had obtained from both abuse as a child and wounds from battles._

_The truly sad part of it all was that they were dead because Naruto had been exiled from Konoha fifteen years ago by the corrupt members of the council. Why? Because he defeated and killed Sasuke Uchiha in order to stop him and a Sound Army advance. The Council forced Tsunade's hand by threat of civil war, due to those few who sided with Naruto. Either she execute Naruto for killing the oh so precious Uchiha heir or he be forever banished from the Village hidden in the leaves. None of them even cared that he was the biological son and heir of the fourth Hokage and last of the Kazama/Uzumaki clans. Rather fear and ignorance won that day and Naruto willingly left the village. Only a select few of the Shinobi clans sided openly with Naruto and even that was not enough._

_To further add insult to injury Tsunade was then ousted as the fifth Hokage and the council appointed a man from ANBU ROOT to take her place, his name was Danzo. She was then forbidden to leave the village along with Jiraiya in fear they would seek out and join Naruto who was now classified as a SS-Class Missing Ninja._

_Naruto was saddened that his dreams had been shattered by the corrupt council and that he was forced to become a missing-nin but he continued to live his life, using his skills to help others. He took on the job of a free lance bounty hunter or mercenary and traveled through out the elemental nations, learning, training and growing more powerful. He studied and trained in everything from Seals to Forbidden Jutsu and Samurai styles in hopes of bettering himself. He even befriended the demon within him, apparently a side effect of the seal was that it cleansed Kyuubi of the evil within her and allowed her to gain emotions. Naruto had been utterly shocked to discover his tenant was a female. An unfortunate side effect of the seal however was by the time Naruto reached twenty five Kyuubi would cease to exist and all her power would be Naruto's._

_This all eventually led up to Naruto becoming a half demon due to absorbing all of Kyuubi's power, all that remained of the demon fox was its soul that was kept safe within Naruto until that too vanished, he had been unable to free her without killing himself and her in the process, she accepted her fate and faded out when her time finally came. He even gained possession of a powerful chakra enhanced sword, a Zanbato called the Requiem, a katana that had control of the elements called Griever and another katana that could split into segments held by adamant wire, a sword/whip called Beowulf, both katana rested on his back or on his belt. Kyuubi had collected these three special blades during her many centuries of life and had them hidden away, before she faded she showed Naruto their hiding places. He also gained super human physical attributes and senses along with a faster healing ability due to his unique constitution. The name Naruto Kazama-Uzumaki eventually became a feared one as he was soon called the Crimson Death for the color chakra he sometimes used and the merciless way he destroyed his enemies. He actually had two different chakra sources. Red for Demonic, Blue for human._

_He kept his Nindo and lived by a strict moral code of ethics in hopes of one day being allowed to either return home or find a new one...sadly the only place willing to accept him for even a small amount of time was Suna, and that lasted only until Gaara was killed by Akatsuki members who extracted Shukaku from him...they in turn perished at Naruto's hand and Shukaku was destroyed._

_In a last ditch effort to force a conflict with Naruto, the Akatsuki attacked Konoha with their full force decimating the city and killing almost everyone there. They had figured it would lure Naruto out so they could subdue him and extract Kyuubi...they all paid for it with their lives as Naruto went into a berserker rage at the sight of his former home and the carnage they had caused. A half demon in a berserker rage with the power of a nine tailed demon spoke of only one thing...total chaos and utter destruction. The fools hadn't even realized that Kyuubi was no more._

_"So...this is how it all ends huh?" Naruto asked himself. "I may not have liked most of the people here but none of them deserved to be slaughtered like animals...DAMMIT!" _

_Memories of his previous life and the people he cared for flooded his vision. All he had truly wanted from life was to protect his precious people and maybe have a family of his own...perhaps even revive the Kazama/Uzumaki clan. But once again he was denied his hearts simple and selfless desires. All of his friends dead...no one left to be with or seek comfort from. Being Hokage had been a nice dream but it was one of several Naruto had that were now lost. His former home now lay in utter ruins with those he cared for and even those he hated littering the ground with their corpses._

_Tears welled in his icy blue eyes as he looked down upon the corpses of Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Sakura, Iruka, Hinata, Kakashi and various others. They didn't deserve this...he didn't deserve this. Once again he had failed to protect them...at this moment he truly had nothing left to live for. No one wanted him, he was feared the world over and all alone._

_Grabbing Beowulf he put it to his neck preparing to behead himself...the only real way to actually kill him anymore. _

_**"Is death what you truly desire?"**__ A ethereal voice asked._

_Naruto turned around to see the legendary and dreaded figure of Shinigami appear before him. His head looking like a fanged human skull surrounded by black fire, his skeletal body covered in black robes with silver trim and gold runes. Hovering next to him was a long battle scythe, it's handle obsidian with veins of gold and silver running through it, the but held a wicked looking spike that could impale anything without fail. The blade was crimson with purple flame-like designs on it and a glowing green crystal sat on top. It was a beautiful master work of a weapon. _

_"Why wouldn't I? What else do I have left to live for?" Naruto asked not fearing the death god in the slightest._

_**"Truly? What if I told you there was a way to stop this from ever happening? That you could have a second chance at life and correct all that once went wrong?" **__Shinigami asked._

_Naruto arched an eyebrow. "I'd ask what the catch is." He said dryly._

_Shinigami smirked, he liked this boy. He was sharp with the tongue, quick with the wit and showed no fear._

_**"The catch is that you become my avatar or rather a living Shinigami yourself. You will be given some of my own power added to your own and the knowledge that goes with it. The price is simple...I want you to send me the souls of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru as well as any other evil soul you should cross. It will be your job to protect innocents from the wicked and fix the corruption in this village. Also...I ask that you save the life of the third Hokage, Sarutobi, as his death was partially what caused all your problems in the first place as he kept you safe from the corrupt humans in your village, with his aid and some others you will be able to flush it out. With my power you will command Life and Death...Light, Darkness and Shadow." **__Shinigami explained._

_"So let me get this strait...your going to give me my old life back in exchange for giving you the souls of my enemies. And just how do you plan on doing this? Make me into a baby again or something? And what of Kyuubi?" Naruto asked._

_**"No...I will send you back to the day your team was picked...early morning, also to simplify matters I will personally see to it that Sarutobi is informed of this change so no undue problems occur. It won't be the first time I have visited him in his dreams; I did the night your father passed as well. Also you will be sent back with all your current knowledge, power and skills...though your body might take a day or two, to properly adjust to it all. Sadly there is nothing I can do for the nine tailed Kyuubi, her soul in now forever lost and when you are sent back she will once again cease to exist...I am sorry." **__Shinigami answered._

_"Do I have to act like a moron again? I really don't want to go back to my old ways and facade." Naruto stated. He was a bit upset about Kyuubi but there was nothing he could do about it so no sense in letting it get in his way._

_The death god chuckled; it was eerie and freakish but not evil. _

_**"I think it would be best that you remain who you truly are, no reason to hide. Now, if you accept I have a few gifts for you." **__Shinigami said._

_Naruto thought it over for a moment...did he really want to go through all of this again? Well...Jiraiya always did say that he never knew when quit...so..._

_"I accept, this time things will turn out differently." Naruto said confidently._

_**"Excellent...your first gift will be a special seal on your right arm like the one on your left that contains your sword Requiem. This scythe next to me will be your Reaper weapon, it is called the Soul Edge, it will be sealed into your right arm. Like Requiem it is slightly sentient and will only obey your commands. Soul Edge though can cause wounds to demons that cannot be healed easily."**_

_**"Adding to your current powers and near limitless chakra will be power over life and death as well as the sacred Light, Dark and Shadow elements and a Reaper form. I will place the knowledge in your mind so that you may work on creating jutsu's for them, though I will also grant the knowlege of several useful techniques and you already seem to know a few special Light and Dark based jutsu. You will still retain your half demon look though, the fangs, slit pupils and claws stay. You are lucky that you didn't gain tails and fox ears after absorbing Kyuubi's power, though I suspect she had something to do with that. Now...claim this Scythe and I will send you back." **__Shinigami said as he began doing complicated hand seals._

_Naruto grabbed the Soul Edge and watched it flare with black fire before fusing into him and creating seal tattoo simular to the one for his sword. For Requiem a black Chinese dragon spiraled down his arm, its head resting on the back of his hand. Soul Edge created a runic band on his upper arm and forearm and a Ying-Yang on the top of his other hand. His arm felt like it was on fire as his body was surrounded with white, black and grey energies. He could feel the powers Shinigami promised him fusing into his own. The pain continued to climb as the massive powers in him fused into his soul and expanded his already massive Chakra core. The remains of the no longer seal on his navel shattered. At that moment Shinigami finished the seals._

_**"Death God Arts - Chronos Avatar Resurrection!" **__Shinigami roared as a massive portal appeared around Naruto as his entire being became a swirling mass of raw power, within the raw energies rest his soul, blood and genetics. The portal flared once and in a flash vanished with Naruto._

_**"Now...that is done, I'll just make sure that old Hokage is prepared for what is going to happen." **__The death god mused before vanishing as well. _

Chapter 1 : Beginning Anew

Naruto woke with a start as he sucked in a rasping breath, his eyes wide and flashing between Red, Blue and Purple. He shook his head and groaned...damn that had hurt like hell. Checking his calendar quickly he discovered that today was the day he was assigned to team seven...he groaned slightly, he'd have to do this crap again. His head was still throbbing from the influx of information on his new Reaper powers, who ever said subliminal training was painless needed to have a kunai shoved up their ass...it was almost as bad as using to many Shadow Clones to train with.

"Just what I need...I have to go through all this shit all over again." He muttered and was surprised that while his voice did sound younger...it was still a bit deeper. "Still...better than the alternative."

Getting up from his bed he walked into the bathroom to look himself over. He looked just as he had in the future but he was thirteen years old again. He frowned slightly...his body was that of a sixteen year olds but at least he wasn't a complete shrimp again like he was last time. His height was at least 5' 11" and would eventually reach 6' 4" when he reached his late teens. Lifting his black muscle shirt up he found that his seal was indeed gone and he still couldn't feel the presence of Kyuubi but he still held all of his feral features. His clothes were a bit to long for him now so he performed a quick matter manipulation jutsu to resize his attire. He was very relieved to find that all his storage scrolls and swords were still with him and he wouldn't have to wear those horrible jump suits again, damn things made him into a target. Not that it mattered...since they had been the only thing the...more interesting...villagers had let him buy...at a hefty increased price to boot...wasn't he a lucky soul?

He made quick work of the jumpsuits by simply dumping them out of his window and into the dumpster below. Hell would freeze over before he ever wore those ugly damn things again...sometimes he couldn't believe he did it as a kid just to gain a sliver of attention. He then quickly tied on his forehead protector; the same one Iruka gave him a week ago.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his clawed hands over his face.

_"So...I'm back in time to when I was thirteen and just before I got placed on team seven. I know that there are several things that I need to change but some shit I'm not even going to bother with. That bastard Uchiha is one of them...to think the arrogant prick only saw me as a stepping stone/tool to gain his Magenkyo Sharingan."_

_"I'm going to have to approach things differently this time around. Danzo needs to be eliminated soon as well, preferably before he can get his ROOT ANBU to grow in numbers. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki will be dealt with...I will send their souls to Shinigami-sama as requested. I am not going to hide behind a false facade this time around and I wish to rebuild my clan as per my parent's wishes. Not sure how I'm going to do that all things considered. Few women would want anything to do with a Hanyou, a Half Demon...not to mention I'm supposed to take multiple mates. Oh well...I will just have to see what happens."_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a faint tapping on his window. He opened it and accepted the message from the hawk. The small scroll was from Sarutobi requesting his presence in his office.

"Well...might as well get this part over with so I can get to the academy." Naruto mused and vanished in a swirl of fire.

Akira Sarutobi, The Professor and the Third Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves sighed deeply as he sat in his office. He idly packed some tobacco into his favorite pipe, lit it and took several calming drags from it. It was very early morning, so early that the sun had yet to rise. He had been sleeping peacefully when once again his dreams were interrupted by the god of death Shinigami.

This had only happened once before just two nights after the death of the Fourth Hokage, Arashi Kazama/Minato Namikaze, when the death god had told him that he allowed Arashi's soul to pass to another plane so that he could be with his wife and to make sure that Naruto was well protected. This time however Shinigami came to him and showed various points of Naruto's life to the man...some of which he didn't know had happened and other that had taken place after his death.

To say that it was a shock to discover that Konoha had been so cruel to the boy and then to only have it be utterly destroyed by Naruto's enemies as a way to provoke him would be an understatement. He was both saddened and enraged by the whole thing but as it was there was little he could do or so he thought.

Shinigami further surprised him when he brought the souls of Arashi and Kushina with him and entered his soul-scape. They then took time to explain what was going on. Everything from Naruto's exile, to his becoming a half demon and a reaper to Kyuubi's death. The death of the demon fox had turned out to actually be a tragedy as it was discovered that had a group of ignorant Konoha ninja not attacked her, then she wouldn't have countered in defense, it worsened when Madara Uchiha took advantage of the situation and forced his taint upon her. It tore at the old mans heart as they showed him the interaction with the fox demon, which in truth had been a guardian of Fire country. Kyuubi...as sad as it was...had been Naruto's first real love and he had been powerless to stop her death or the loss of her soul. The boy had taken it hard but moved on with his life...he had been used to feeling such loss that it didn't seem to affect him as much as it would others.

Arashi and Kushina requested that the truth behind Naruto's lineage be brought fourth sooner so that Danzo couldn't ruin his chances at a happy life. After Sarutobi agreed with the request the two souls returned to whatever realm they now existed in. Shinigami then informed him that Naruto had been brought back in time and fused with his younger self to ensure these events do not come to pass. Sarutobi was made well aware of Naruto's powers and abilities and the fact that the boy would no longer hide who he was nor would he put up with anymore bullshit. Simply put...there would be no mistakes this time around and Naruto was more than powerful enough to ensure that.

A sudden flash of fire shook the elderly man out of his musings as Naruto appeared before him. Sarutobi was a bit shocked to see that the young man looked much like his future self only younger.

Naruto grinned foxily. "Hey old man...long time no see." He greeted.

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle. "For you it has my boy, but I just saw you the other day."

Naruto's face grew solemn. "I know...I take it Shinigami-sama has contacted you and informed you of the situation?"

"Yes...he has." The elderly Hokage stated. "I am most displeased with what happened to you, you have my promise that it will not happen this time around."

Naruto nodded. "No it won't and thank you for the promise but I can take care of myself." Naruto paused for a moment. "I do hope you plan on retiring after the Chunin exams because that is when I plan on bringing Tsunade here. As for Orochimaru...he will never leave the forest of death alive if I can help it." Naruto said, his chakra spiked a bit due to his angry thoughts of the bastard.

"Very well then...what is your plan?" Sarutobi asked. "Though we will not let it be known to anyone else unless they can be trusted I would like to consider you as my equal and it is my hope that you will one day take this job...if that is still your dream."

"Yes...it is part of my dream but I also want to rebuild my clan, I'm not sure just how yet but whatever happens, happens." Naruto stated. "As for my plan. I will take my place as a Genin and start working my way up the ranks again. This time however I want my lineage to be known, my clan will be Kazama-Uzumaki but I want it made clear that I am the son of Arashi Kazama, though I might use his true name in the future. If any assassins show up...they will be dealt with. I also want those in the need to know to be made aware that...Kyuubi no longer exists and that I now hold all of her power. Think of me being a Half Demon as a sort of Kekkei Genkai since any children I will have will inherit most of my abilities."

"Most of them?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto sighed. "Yes...I have some traits I cannot pass on to the next generation should I ever have children. I am in a sense immortal. I will stop physically aging at twenty five. I can be killed if I am beheaded if I were a full demon then that wouldn't even work. I am aware that I will be required to have multiple wives to rebuild my clan and that comes to the only other trait I cannot pass. Any woman, if by some miracle they do not mind me being part demon, that marries me, she by demon law becomes my mate. This will cause our souls to bond and we will gain a telepathic link, finally she will gain my life span and stop aging at twenty five. I am not sure but it is likely that any female that I mate with will also gain a portion of my power and my healing and regenerative capabilities...but I am not sure. Though I do have a doujutsu now, a gift from Kyuubi...it is called the Omnigan. With it activated I can see mana, souls and chakra as well as shift it into different modes of sight, X-Ray, Telescopic, Heat, Night and Aura. It also adjusts to speeds so that anything I see will be moving at normal speed or slower, it makes me immune to Genjutsu and can nullify the Sharingan and its Magenkyo form. I can't copy jutsu with it though nor can I see tenketsu points or at 360 range. And yes my doujutsu will be passed onto any children I might have in the future."

"Also my status as a Reaper or the Avatar of Shinigami cannot be passed on. You might say that, that is my burden and mine alone. I will bear it though as it gives me added strength to protect those I care for and punish those who would harm others for evil reasons." Naruto explained.

"Admirable goals my boy, I am quite proud of you...in spite of all the hardships you have endured you still wish to protect those you care for and innocent people." Sarutobi said with a smile. "I am sure you will reach your goals one day and I hope that this second chance at life gives you what you've been searching for."

Naruto smiled at the old man, looking him straight in the eye. It was then that the elderly Hokage saw just how old Naruto truly was...they do say that eyes are the windows to the soul. His eyes showed a man who knew deep loneliness, grief and despair, a man who in spite of these has risen up with undying determination, an unbreakable will and a set of diamond hard standards and beliefs.

"I hope so to Ji-chan and thanks. I've...been alone for so long, sometimes I can't remember what it's like to have friends...having lost them all once...I will not let that happen again. I haven't loved anyone since Kyu-chan died...or rather faded from existence." Naruto said softly. He didn't usually open up to people but he knew he could trust the man he saw as a grandfather and he really needed to get this off his chest...pent up emotions could be dangerous if left to long.

"I still wish I could have saved her...she didn't deserve what happened. It sucks that not even Shinigami-sama can help her since her soul ceased to exist. My only comfort is that when she passed...she was happy. I will admit that I am afraid to try to feel such emotions again...scars on ones heart like that never fully heal...but it's against my nature to just roll over and die now that I have another chance. I will move on in this time period just like I did in the future but it might take some time and I doubt that anyone within my generation would be interested or even want to be in a relationship with me due to my...unique situation...but I am patient...I can wait a few generations." Naruto said solemnly.

"I am sorry you had to go through such things but I do not think you put enough faith in those your age." Sarutobi said sagely. "I know for a fact that there is at least one young woman who would give anything to have just your friendship...love would be a gift beyond measure to her."

Naruto looked rather surprised. "Who the hell would like me like that? Sure I made a few female friends in the future but nothing I would have considered a deep friendship...then again I was rarely in Konoha before I was banished so I really wouldn't know." Naruto frowned in thought.

Sarutobi smirked...he didn't usually pry in peoples private lives but this time he would make an exception.

"You always were kind of oblivious weren't you?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well what do you expect...it's not like I had any real experience, hell I didn't really get to know Kyu-chan well until after I was exiled and marked a missing ninja." Naruto stated flatly.

Sarutobi sighed. "For many it is obvious...have you not noticed a certain shy girl who frequently watches you and has always been nice to you?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "You...you don't mean Hinata Hyuga do you?"

"Yes...I do indeed. Iruka-san has often mentioned it to me during progress reports, he and even a few Jounin had a betting pool going on to see if she would either crack first and admit her feelings to you or if you would actually start to take notice and do something about it." Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's annoyed look.

"Great...so now my personal life is for everyone's entertainment pleasure...just wonderful." He grumbled.

He sighed. "So...Hinata has a thing for me huh...I did wonder at times but I never really had a chance to think about it for long with how busy I used to be. Perhaps...this time I should get to know her better...but I don't think she'd think so highly of me if she knew my secrets."

"I think she might surprise you. Unlike most Hyuga, Hinata has a very kind heart...perhaps to kind to be a ninja all things considered but she does not seem to be one to judge someone based on something they had no control over...if anything I would think it would draw her more towards you."

Naruto glanced outside and noticed that the sun was now up and he would have to be at the academy soon so he schooled his features back into his usual impassive mask and took better control of his emotions. For some people he wouldn't have seemed emotional at all but for him this had been allot of emotion for him to show...sad isn't it?

"I will take what you have told me into consideration but please do not expect much. Further more I want a meeting set up with the council later today...after my team announcements. And before you ask...yes...Danzo meets his end today, without him ROOT will fall apart, I know for a fact that he is working with Orochimaru." Naruto stated and turned to walk out before stopping for a second.

"Just so you know...paperwork doesn't have to be the bane of your existence. Try using a few Shadow Clones to do it for you since you will retain what they know after they are dispelled. Oh! send a message to Iruka-sensei to let him know of both my lineage and a Kekkei Genkai, I trust him fully as well as the people on this list. See ya later Ji-chan." Naruto tossed Sarutobi a small scroll and gave a two fingered salute and vanished in a swirl of fire.

Sarutobi sat there for a moment stunned...he, the professor had forgotten one of the most useful purposes of the Shadow Clone. A grin much like Naruto's trademark foxy grin crossed his aged features as he summoned several clones and then pulled out his favorite orange book to get in some quality reading time while his clones took care of the paperwork for him.

"Well now...things are sure looking up." Sarutobi mused with a slight blush. "Oh...tsunade -chan...you naughty girl..." He let out a small perverted giggle causing his clones to sweatdrop.


End file.
